Bad night to great night
by Musicnerd567
Summary: Lissa kicks ass.


Jill Pov

There sick disgusting voices rang out, me and Mia looked at each other disgusted. When they finished our so called competition bowed there snotty little heads trying to look sexy with their big butts. Lissa was home taking care of her son Andrew who's sick with a fever. "We can beat them" Mia said. Rose looked up from her phone. Christian was shaking his head in disappoint meant. "Our top two singers! For the 4th week in a row!" the DJ announced. "Going to take five then announce our competition." The DJ said spinning around on his heels.

"Well. I guess you have some competition." One of the girls said behind me. I turned around and stood. "Yeah? Wait til we get up there. You'll see who really has some talent." I hissed at her. She smirked. "Ha ha. Your so hilarious. We all know that we have the best talent in this club." Mia snorted. "Right like your whiney singing has talent. We where all just clapping because it was over." She said smirking.

She sat down in my seat and rubbed her fingers through masons hair. "Hey there. I like your hair." She said. I felt frozen. No way would she be touching my man. "Um. He has a girl friend." Rose said. She looked to her. "Your point?" "Turn around whore." I snapped at her. She turned around. "What did you call me?"

"Alright lets get back to our competition!" the DJ announced "Introducing Mia Castle and Jill Ashford!" he said. We walked up the stage with our head held high. "What would you like to sing ladies?" the dj asked Me and mia looked at each other. "Toxic." We both said. "Ohh getting britany spears! Hit it!" he said.

As we sang the croud went wild! "and I love what you do. Don't you know that your toxic." Me and her sang. I turned to see the bitchy girls looking horrified.

Lissa Pov.

"Andrew eat it!" I said getting frustraded at my son. "Nooo mommy!" he said "Please?" I said again. "Nooo!" he shouted pushing my soup away. I sighed. "Fine. Don't get better." I said picking him up and going up the stairs to put him to sleep. I got down the stairs and wiped my face off of sweat. "Lissa you gotta come and beat these girls!" mia texted me. "They suck and you need to dominate them." She texted me again. "Can't I have to stay with Andrew." "Tashas gonna look after Andrew baby." Christian texted me I sighed. "Fine ill come. " "Good look ugly too!" she said "But wear something nice under neithe it!" she texted me. "Okay." I got up and went to change. I put an ugly sweater over a sparkly shirt and wore ripped up jeans with converses. I put on a black wig with a hat with it and glasses. Tasha rang the door bell. I got my keys and took my car. "Good luck." Tasha said. I nodded.

I drove to Karakoo singing club and went inside. I locked eyes with Mia and jill. They got up and challenged them. I read a book to look busy. "Hey ugly Gerdy your on stage now." One of the mean girls said I pointed to my self. "Me?" I asked them "Yes you. Get your butt on stage." I stood up and walked over to the stage.

"Whats your name?" the dj asked me. "Gertrude Russel." I said with my fake teeth. "What would you like to sing?" "Forget you." "Are you sure that's-" "I would like to sing it now!" I snapped. "Okay.."

The intro came on. I started to look like a robot moving. "I see you drive round town with the guy I love and im like forget you and forget him too." I sang . after a bit I pulled off my wig and glasses. Saving my ugly sweater last. "Oh I really hate you right now." I sang and pulled it off.

My voice sang out and everyone was cheering and standing. "YEAh lissa!" Rose shouted. I took her hand and mias and jills. I sang and they danced around soon to get off the stage. I jumped on the bitchy girls table and sang. Then jumped and landed on my knees when it was over. Every body was screaming so loud. My friends came up and crushed me in a hug. "SHUT UP!" they yelled. "The audience didn't choose yet." The blonde hair one said. "And the cheers for Anya and Christy?" no one cheered except for themselves.

"And for Gertrude Russell?" Everybody in the room cheered. "Mia and jill held up my hands like wrestlers always do. I laughed and hugged Christian. This was a bad night turning into a good one.


End file.
